Heather
Heather is a character in the How to Train Your Dragon television series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. She is known to be an antagonist to Astrid because Hiccup begins to put too much trust in her, putting a bit of a strain on Hiccup's relationship with Astrid. It is also known that she has been working with the Outcasts when she is seen with Savage. Astrid finally manages to convince the others that Heather's in league with the Outcasts when she steals both Astrid's dragon and the Book of Dragons.http://berksmediavine.blogspot.com/2012/05/interview-with-dan-chris-kubat-tv.html It is later shown in Heather Report Part II, that she lied to them only because the Outcasts were holding her parents hostage and would only return them alive if she aquired information on training dragons. Appearance Heather is a young girl wearing a gray/green shirt underneath her overall-like dress and a leather vest. She wears brown pants and brown boots. All of her clothing has patches. She has green eyes and long black hair that frames her face braided and placed over her left shoulder. She also seems to wear some form of mascara. Personality Heather is a very good actress. She was able to pretend to be a helpless victim of a pirate raid and use her beauty to her advantage as the boys (with the exception of Hiccup) all fawned over her and let their guard down, allowing her to ask questions about their dragons' potential in battle as part of her mission to learn more about the dragons for the Outcasts. She also fooled Hiccup with her stranded girl routine act (though he was not attracted to her like the other riders). However, she was not able to fool Astrid, who could see through her ruse. She stated she wouldn't put a ruse in front of her because she was "too smart for that" showing her deceptive nature. Despite this, she was shown to not actually be a willing accomplice to the Outcasts, but was forced to work for them as they held her parents hostage and would not return them unless she reported to Alvin and the Outcasts with valuable information about the dragons. She seems very close to them, considering she worked with Alvin to ensure their safety. However, after escaping her prison she borrowed Stormfly and quickly attacked Alvin and his crew, showing how much she disliked them. She also apolgoized to Astrid and the gang, stating she wouldn't have believed her story of needing to save her parents after what she had done to them. This shows she is at heart a compassionate and sweet person, and is also very understanding. She seems very brave, as she confronted Alvin and also rode a dragon, despite her inexperience. She is also very crafty, using her acting skill to win over the riders, bribing Stormfly with chicken to fly on her, and escaping from her prison. In some ways, this makes her similar to Astrid. In the TV series In the beginning of the episode, Hiccup (with Toothless) and Astrid (with Stormfly) were recording their speed in the Dragon Academy. Snotlout (with Hookfang) leads them to the beach where they meet a mysterious girl named Heather. She wakes up to them staring at her, which scares her. As she explains her story, they welcome her to Berk as the boys of the group begin to pay more attention to her than to Astrid, making her jealous. Her jealousy and suspicion grows as Heather is seen trying to steal the Book of Dragons and talking with the Outcasts. The next morning she steals the book and hijacks Stormfly. Astrid manages to get Stormfly back. Unfortunately, the Book of Dragons is now in Alvin's hands. In the next episode, Heather is locked up in Berk while Astrid poses as her to retrieve the Book of Dragons with Hiccup and the others as backup. Heather manages to escape and takes Stormfly again, but this time to help the teens. Astrid manages to retrieve the book and rescue Heather's parents. When Heather finally gets to Outcast Island, she helps the teens fight back. After getting the Book of Dragons and heading back to Berk, Heather and Astrid have finally become friends, as she thanks her for saving her family. Heather leaves Berk with her parents. School of Dragons Heather appears in the School of Dragons as the alchemist. Before the game was released, she was replaced with Katrina the Curious. Heather replaced her a few months later, but still wears the same outfit as Katrina. Abilities & Talents *'Acting:' Heather is a very good actor, as she was able to fool the Dragon Riders for a few days, except Astrid, who saw her sneaking around. *'Strength:' Despite her size, Heather is pretty tough. She is able to take on Astrid, as well as able to scale the walls in Berk's prison, and stay at the top for some time. *'Dragon Training and Riding:' Even with very little time spent on Berk, Heather picked up on dragon training pretty quickly, as all the dragons have taken a liking to her. Even though she wasn't very fast, she was also capable of flying with Stormfly. *'Alchemy:' As the Alchemist in School of Dragons, Heather has extensive knowledge with experimenting. It is unknown if she has this skill in the series. *'Intelligence:' She shown to be pretty clever to come up with great lie to fool everyone, she even help Hiccup to make a new tail fin to increased speed, and came with ideas to escape prison. Trivia *Heather is the only girl teen without blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also the only one that doesn't wear a blue sleeveless shirt. * She appears to be popular with the other male riders. *Due to large amount of patches on her clothes, it is possible Heather comes from a poor island. *Heather appears to wear eye liner. *Meatlug is the only academy dragon Heather hasn't rode, not counting Belch's head. *Heather's story about her family's boat being attacked by pirates might be how they were captured by the Outcasts. *Astrid refers to her as Little Miss Innocent. *Heather is the only original character who did not return in Defenders of Berk. *Since Heather appeared in School of Dragons, it's possible she may return in later media. *It was rumored that Heather would return in Defenders of Berk and train a Scauldron named Spout. This was later proved to be untrue. This might have been early idea for Free Scauldy. *Heather and Eret, from How to Train Your Dragon 2, shares some similarities as both characters worked for either the Outcasts or Drago's Army respectively. But their allegiance to the antagonists was not out of loyalty and both characters would join the Dragon Riders in defeating the respective antagonists. * In School of Dragons, she narrates the Skrill's bio at the Hatchery, instead of Gobber like the other dragons. She also says she would like to test how strong its electricity is. Quotes Riders of Berk *"My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates." ..."They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying seige to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky." *"So this is it. Your dragon training academy." *(after blasting a boat) "What do we do now?!" *"Take as much time as you need!" *(to Astrid) "You really like to sneak up on people." *"You're way too smart for that Astrid." *"I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly." *"You don't understand! Alvin has my parents!" *"There were never any pirates. I made it up. But I needed you to trust me!" *"Sorry Bucket, but I have to get to Outcast Island. And nothing's going to stop me." *"OK, never startle a sleeping Nadder." *"It's OK. I wouldn't have believed me either." *"I can't thank you enough, especially you Astrid. You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that." *(Hiccup tells her if she needs help again she'll ask) "I will. I promise." School of Dragons *"Hey, I'm Heather." *"It's nice to be back with my Berk friends." *"I think your dragon likes me." *"What should my next experiment be?" *"Keep your cool and you can get out of any situation, with a little help from your friends." *"Astrid was pretty convincing when she pretended to be me. I should dress up like her one day!" Gallery Heather_storyboard_snip.jpg|Heather waking up Storyboard_snip_2.jpg|Hiccup stoops over Heather while unconscious tumblr_mdqtqsuITk1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtsb4asm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtswCOtx1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtvhd3RB1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Heather_and_Hiccup.png Heather.png|Very well, thank you Astrid. tumblr_mdqu5lqTDH1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu70xtWW1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu8j6sPn1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mdqu92FCRU1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqubfsfVX1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqud4fD9E1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdquekygRl1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqul5udCN1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg 6-1-.jpeg|Heather's parents LockedUp.png Astrid&Heather.png ToTheRescue.png FinallyFriends.png heather-large02.png|Heather in School of Dragons tumblr_mdppmnNx8P1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdppx2Dg5u1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfjxwlgKGh1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mg2juoaks11qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mebpjlPSgw1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_mm1arpqp0Z1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mm4i2pXI0u1qz4rgp.png 60710784.png|saying goodbye Dragons_AndyBialk_1.jpg|Heather concept art Jws217.png|Astrid (left) and Heather on Stormfly Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Viking Teenagers it:Heather pl:Heathera Category:Former Villians